Bridge of Remembrance
by Lina Skye
Summary: When disaster strikes Legolas, rendering the memories of a friendship that was once too strong to break, useless, how will Aragorn handle it? Will Estel be able to show Legolas who he truly is.......or will the young Ranger even be able to live through t
1. Ice in the Woods

OK.....  
  
Nili, you may stop panicking now! The next story is here! LoL!   
Exactly...where are those sexy twins when you need them?! Jeez...Elladan and Elrohir..what good are they? lmbo jk  
*pats Estel on the head "don't worry about it, hon....all you have to do is be in my stories. Don't worry about reviews and stuff."*  
YAY FOR FISHIES!   
well, I'm updating..and I hope you like this story, b/c when you scroll down....YOU will get a big surprise!  
  
Be patient, Lady of Legolas....you shall see! LoL  
  
HaloGatomon! LoL. *watches as Halo shoots Lassemista some threatening looks*  
Don't hurt my other reviewers! Lassemista gave me Anduril so I could get hold of Estel! She won him over fair and square....  
Like my plot devices, he is mine to give to whom I will...lmbo JK JK JK  
I am so flattered...to be compared w/ Cassia's story Black Breath. THANK YOU! Hopefully, this will live up to the angsty expectations ;)  
  
Lassemista, you might wanna be careful w/ Legolas. He is gonna go through a lot in this story...violence may *cough, will cough* occur. Just watch your back! LoL!   
  
  
This is the sequel to Beneath the Surface. You don't have to read that story in order to understand this one.....but I'd like you to read it, lol jk. Anywayz.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters or places....those are Tolkien's...so, don't own, don't sue....you wouldn't get anything anywayz...I'm a poor writer that lives off imagination.   
  
I own the band of Elves that Legolas meets up with..and I OWN RinIauren'...K? Don't make me get into the names.....I'm too lazy to type them. Aight? Aight...lol Just don't use them w/o my permission!   
  
SUMMARY: The road of life has been hard on the two friends, Aragorn and Legolas. Still, they have weathered life's storms, making their friendship a strong bond of brotherhood. But.....  
When disaster strikes Legolas, rendering the memories of a friendship that was once too strong to break, useless, how will Aragorn handle it? Will the Estel be able to show Legolas who he truly is.......or will the young Ranger even be able to live through the encounters he will suffer?   
  
  
DEDICATION:   
This story, I must dedicate to a reviewer that has been reviewing ever since (I think this is right...I'm not sure, though) Piercing the Veil. I dedicate this fic to Nili, my fellow Aragorn lover. Thanks to you, Nili, I have some competition in making Aragorn mine, as well as someone to share Estel with. Thank you.   
  
Also, thanks to my other reviewers. I love you guys! *tear, tear...sniffle* lol   
  
Also, I have to dedicate this fic to my sister, Zam Kenobi, who has been my other half, if you will. Thanks, Zam, for everything. May we always be as close friends/sisters as we are now.....so that one day, we, too, may walk the bridge of remembrance happily.   
  
  
Bridge of Remembrance  
  
"....I don't know who you are, but I'm with you."  
-I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Aragorn rode swiftly through the forest upon his strong, faithful steed. Destined for RinIauren', an ancient, Elven bridge that ran over the Anduin, he was ready to arrive at his destination.   
  
There, he was to meet up with his best friend, Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood.   
  
The heir of Isildur had just stayed the entire winter in Imladris with his Elven family, and was therefor antsy and ready to get out into the world.   
  
Still, though the harsh winter was over, a cold bite still hung in the air, and the tree limbs were still covered with a thick coat of heavy ice, though the snow had melted. That was why Aragorn's journey was taking so long.   
  
Every so often he would have to stop and rest up his horse, who was getting tired more easily due to the cold air he had to rapidly breath in order to gallop at such a brisk pace.   
  
Also, he had to be extra careful. At any point in time, a tree limb, overweighted by ice, could come crashing down on him.   
  
But, the frequent rest breaks didn't discourage the young Ranger. Nothing could....he was ready to finally see his friend, who he looked on as a brother.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas Greenleaf also rode upon his swift mount, destined for the same place as his Ranger friend.   
  
The tall, Elven warrior had been cramped indoors, as well, and was ready to get out into the world, much like his younger friend.   
  
Though Legolas was mindful of the natural dangers of the icy trees, he was not keeping a keen eye on the branches above him.   
  
As the Prince of Mirkwood rode, a great cracking noise rang through the woods.....  
  
Legolas's head shot up just in time to see a heavy, wooden, ice-laden branch coming straight at him....  
  
Then, everything went black.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"We should kill him, Dinendal. He is dangerous,"a voice said.   
  
Legolas tried to force his eyes open, wondering who the voices around him were speaking of.....  
  
"Oh, please, Golradir. He is unconscious,"another voice protested.   
  
"Still, the Prince of Mirkwood, with his renowned fighting skills, could be a formidable opponent when he does awake,"yet another voice stated, but this one was more calm.   
  
Legolas forced his eyes open, trying to sort out what he was hearing. Just who were they talking about? A Prince......  
  
Where?  
  
"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes. Welcome back, Legolas, son of Thranduil,"the calm voice stated with a deadly coldness.   
  
Legolas turned to regard the Elven owner of the voice quizzically. "Who are you referring to?"  
  
"Why, you, of course, my *dear Prince*,"the Elf replied sarcastically, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"I am not Legolas, nor am I a Prince...I am—" Legolas stopped himself.....just who was he anyway?  
  
The calm Elf smiled slightly, an evil gleam in his eye. Well, this was an unexpected turn of events.   
  
The Prince of Mirkwood had no idea as to who he was.   
  
The calm Elf drug his companions over to the side.   
  
"My guess is he has gotten hit hard enough to knock what little royal sense he had in his mind out of him. He has no memory."  
  
'What will we do with him, Calaglin?"Golradir inquired.   
  
Calaglin, the leader, eldest, and most composed of the three rogue Elves smiled slightly. The son of the man who had exiled him had come into his hands.............and had no memory of his past. This was most fortunate for him indeed.   
"He shall become one of us."  
  
"What? You must have lost what little mind you had, my friend. There is no way—"  
  
"Quiet, Dinendal. He is completely at our mercy. He would believe anything we told him now,"Calaglin interrupted.   
  
The three rogue elves smiled secretively, coldly. Finally, fate was beginning to go their way.   
  
Calaglin turned to the amnesiac Prince. "Well, my new friend. It seems as though you have had quite a bump on the head....let me clear some things up for you....."  
  
************* 


	2. Visions of Truth

OKAY...  
  
Sirithiliel...lol That is the question I have been asking myself...just what is going to happen Wait and see....  
  
Nili! LoL OMG...you let go of Aragorn to hug me?! *hugs Nili back "You're my friend, too!"* LoL.   
Indeed, yay me! and already, I have a story idea for my fourth story in this series of sorts....yay Lina!   
Oh, my...do you actually think I could allow them such a peaceful journey? That would be.....nice...and boring. Lots of Angst and Ouchies are on da way.....  
*watches Estel giggle and looks over at Nili*   
I think our baby has gone mad...but oh well, he's still cute, right?! LoL.   
  
Kawaii Bluebear...I couldn't touch his archery skills. Legolas would surely quit being my plot device if I ripped him from his claim to fame! He has no memory, but his skills are definity da bomb still. LoL.   
  
HaloGatomon. Calm down! *pats you on the back* Relax. Since Legolas doesn't remember you, That does NOT MEAN you can huggle my Aragorn! *whaps you* get off of him! HE IS MINE! and sh...don't tell Legolas the truth...he has to find these things out on his own. LoL.   
  
Elentari Manwe....you have no idea just how bad of a feeling you should be having. It will keep getting worse and worse.... *evil grin*   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters or places....those are Tolkien's...so, don't own, don't sue....you wouldn't get anything anywayz...I'm a poor writer that lives off imagination.   
  
I own the band of Elves that Legolas meets up with.....K? Don't make me get into the names.....I'm too lazy to type them. Aight? Aight...lol Just don't use them w/o my permission!   
  
NOTE: IN THIS CH, the visions and memories (seen in *~*~*....~*~*~*) are not written in a story. I may write a background story on them later, but nothing is for sure yet, but, they are of the Elf's and Ranger's rocky start down the path of friendship......  
  
"I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is anybody here I know?"  
—I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. The incessant throbbing had been bad at first, but after awhile, he had gotten used to it.   
  
"Hey, Legolas, you okay?"Golradir questioned.   
  
Legolas opened his eyes to see one of his new friend—or rather, according to *them*, old friend— looking over at him inquisitively.   
"I am fine, Golradir. My head is merely sore from whatever happened to me."  
  
"My guess is that some human attacked you. You know that those animals cannot be trusted,"Calaglin stated, waiting for the confused Prince of Mirkwood to agree with him. "Right, nin mellon?"  
  
Legolas paused. Something about that statement was so wrong..........  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A dark haired man's face came into view, a slightly mocking smile on his face.   
"What are you waiting for, nin mellon? It's my first time in Mirkwood and I am getting death glares from your friends.....are you going to let those Elves speak of me like that, or am I going to have to defend myself in *your* realm?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas? Right?"  
  
Legolas blinked rapidly, shoving the vision into the back of his mind. "Yes, of course."  
  
Calaglin's gaze lingered on Legolas suspiciously. "What troubles you?"  
  
Legolas heaved a small sigh. "I..."the Prince hesitated. "I just saw a...vision is all. Twas nothing."  
  
Calaglin's eyebrows shot up. "Let me know if it happens again."   
  
Yes, because then, the unknowing Prince's loyalty would have to be tested......to see just who's side he was on...and to see if he was truly Legolas son of Thranduil, or Legolas the rogue Elf with no past.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A dark haired man smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Legolas.....I am sorry I cannot be the kind of friend you want—that the world wants....I will leave you now."  
  
"No, wait. I—"  
  
"I understand, Legolas. I understand. A human is unwelcome amongst the Elves of your realm......your people have made that perfectly clear...and I will plague you no longer,"with that, the dark haired man walked slowly to the door.   
  
Legolas reached over and grabbed the man's arm. "No. You will not run from their judgement, because *their* judgement is not *mine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas blinked sharply, coming to wakefulness. Just what was going on?   
  
The dark haired man he saw in his dreams........what connection did he have to him? Was he even real?   
  
If he was real, then why would Legolas associate with him? Weren't men....animals?   
  
The Elf sighed as he sat up slightly to look over at his companions.   
  
They were sleeping peacefully.........he needed to, too.   
  
With that thought in mind, Legolas laid back down and forced himself back into a restless slumber.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas looked down at the note he had just plucked from a messenger pigeon.   
  
'Legolas,   
  
I hope you have had a fair winter, despite the harsh bite of the icy cold. In answer to your last message, yes, I agree....  
  
We should meet at RinIauren'. I will await you there in 3 months.   
  
Namarie,   
Estel'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas blinked, coming to wakefulness to see the sun peaking over the trees in the icy forest.   
  
"A fair morning, is it not, Legolas?"Calaglin inquired softly. "I trust you slept well, without any of those visions you spoke of?"  
Calaglin arched an eyebrow, prying to see if his suspicions were true.   
  
"I had quite a few more,"Legolas said hesitantly. A small voice inside him told him not to reveal the dreams, but he pressed on. "They were of a dark haired man....claiming to be a friend of mine."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly at the irony of the vision. "He said, in a letter, that I was to meet him at RinIauren'."  
  
Dinendal and Golradir both looked over at their elder friend upon hearing those words.   
  
Legolas was beginning to see memories of who he truly was....and that just wouldn't do to have a disloyal Elf amongst them.   
  
"What a silly dream, the man being your *friend*. Men are lying, filthy pigs..................I believe we should go to RinIauren',"Calaglin suggested abruptly  
  
"Why would we want to do that?"Legolas arched an eyebrow.   
  
"For one thing, the game there is plentiful at this time of year,"Golradir supplied.   
  
"Indeed. Then it is settled. We depart for RinIauren' today. If all goes as planned, we should arrive there by nightfall tomorrow,"Calaglin decided, standing.   
  
With that, the four companions began to pack up their camp.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn rode up to the large, ancient, stone bridge. RinIauren' was truly a breathtaking sight.   
  
The white stone pillars holding it up above the Anduin had vines entwined around it, but that only added to the majestic bridge's beauty.   
  
The bridge itself was icy from the winter, but could still easily be ridden on, if going at a safe pace. The thin sheen of ice merely made the bridge's surface glisten in the morning sunlight.   
  
Aragorn's keen silver-blue gaze scanned the woods surrounding the bridge in search of his friend, Legolas.   
  
When he did not see him, the Dunadan sighed softly and climbed from his mount.   
  
Well, if Legolas was a little late, he could handle that.   
  
He would wait.......  
  
**********  
OKAY, this is some Self promotion....if yall want to read a sad romance, (IT DOES NOT INVOLVE our babies...no romance for them unless my faithful readers ask for it hehe....as if that's gonna happen)   
The tale involves a character seen in the beginning of TTT....the injured son of Theoden, Theodred. He needs something to fight for......more than his country. I wrote him in with a life, a family....a personality.......and a reason to fight. 


	3. Late Arrival

Okey dokey...NOW, ONTO THE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS I WILL DISH OUT TO MY MOST FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!   
  
Nili...lol. Yea, it is a good sign if he remembers Halo latching onto him. LoL. Maybe it scarred him, lol jk.   
Ya know, Nili, you should know by now that men never listen, even if it could prevent him from certain death (wicked grin)  
*gasps* for me?! *grabs tall, dark handsome Ranger (my Estel) who is wrapped up in a ribbon* You shouldn't have! YAY! I GOT A RANGER FOR CHRISTMAS! THANK YOU! I'll share him w/ you for a few minutes while I talk to the rest of the reviewers..........but when dat's done...HE IS MINE AGAIN! LoL! Merry Christmas to you, too.   
Oh, and I have something for you, too.....it's not as good as Estel, but it is something.   
*whistles. Suddenly, the ground rumbles as dozens of Horse Lords ride up*Merry Christmas, Nili. I give to you, the Rohirrim!   
TTT ROCKS! I HAVE SEEN IT TWICE ALREADY! I AM GOING TO SEE IT FOR THE THIRD TIME SOON HOPEFULLY! YAY LINA!   
  
Elentari Manwe..thanks! I'm glad you like the lil flashes of memory here and there. LoL...ya never know what I could do..........let's put it this way. There is a lil more to it than what you said..........some angst and torture must occur to make it my typical story. LoL.   
Oh, and here is a Christmas present for you.   
It isn't Legolas, but hopefully, you'll love him just the same ....Legolas is a bit preoccupied with having amnesia..... *brings in Elladan* Merry Christmas, I give you ELLADAN! Be careful, Elrond will be looking for him, soon....hide him well!   
  
HaloGatomon...Aw, I'm sorry! *gives you a hug* I didn't mean to be mean....just nobody touches MY Estel. But....lemme go! Wait, I have you a Christmas Present!   
Like I said to Elentari earlier, he isn't LEgolas (Legolas is a tad out of commission at the moment)....but I hope Elrohir will work. *brings in Elrohir* You can huggle him. He is the gift from me, to you!   
If you and Elentari want to trade twins, one of you has Elrohir and the other has Elladan, feel free to do so. They look the same...but if you want a different personality, you two can trade! LoL...anywayz.....  
  
And now, for my sister. The one who FINALLY started reviewing my stories....and the one who freakin signs in my name and reviews my own stories under MY name. I give you.......................a horde of ORCS!   
*tons of Orcs pile into the living room* Here you go, Zam. Merry Christmas. Maybe you can have some more Orc Toasties....ew.....just don't let the Orcs in my room. And if they touch Estel, then you die! LoL...now then....onto the post!   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters or places....those are Tolkien's...so, don't own, don't sue don't worry.....you wouldn't get anything anywayz...I'm a poor writer that lives off imagination.   
  
I own RinIauren'(I made that up myself!), the characters Golradir, Calaglin, Dinendal, and Golradir. (The names are Tolkien's, I'm just borrowing them to slap them on a character.....) Aight? Aight...lol Just don't use them w/o my permission!   
  
  
"I'm standing on the bridge, waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now...."  
-I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
Aragorn knelt next to the small campfire. The Ranger had just finished cooking come venison for his dinner, and had eaten it.   
  
With a soft sigh, he leaned back against a tree, scanning the woods around him.   
  
No sign of Legolas, yet.   
  
The Dunadan's concern spiked a notch. What if Legolas had been captured, just like the time before, when he had attempted to visit Aragorn?   
((reference to Beneath the Surface))  
  
What if—  
  
Aragorn stopped himself in mid-thought.   
  
There was no reason to assume the worst, yet. He just had to give Legolas some time.....  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"If the Prince's visions are correct, we should meet up with a nice little human....who is supposed to be his friend,"Calaglin commented.   
  
Golradir and Dinendal nodded.   
  
"This should prove Legolas's loyalty.....we must see as to how permanent that loss of memory is. We will perform some tests, involving the human,"Calaglin continued.   
  
"And if he fails?"Golradir looked over at their new companion, who was standing over near a small grove of trees apart from the rest of them.   
  
"First, we finish off the human If his memory returns, then he is still the son of the enemy, just as he would have been before......we would kill Legolas."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn looked up suddenly as he heard the soft, almost imperceptible footfalls of an Elf enter the clearing.   
  
A wide smile spread across his face as he saw Legolas enter the clearing.   
  
"Hello, Legolas! The winter was short, but it has seemed like a long time,"Aragorn greeted, standing and walking over to his old friend.   
  
The Dunadan hesitated, and stopped his approach as three other blond Elves entered the clearing behind his friend. "Well, Legolas....I was not aware you were bringing friends along...I wish you had notified me, but no matter—"  
  
"Why would I do that, *human*?"   
  
Aragorn stiffened. Legolas spoke the word 'human' as if it were a curse, foul in his mouth.....he had not heard Legolas speak to him that way since they first met.   
  
"Because you are my friend, *Elf*,"Aragorn shot back sarcastically, turning to the venison he had already cooked. "Now then, I have some dinner. You look tired from your journey. Have some—"  
  
"You speak to him as if being an Elf was a bad thing,"one of the three Elves who stood next to Legolas interrupted.   
  
"It was a jest...you know that, Legolas.....don't you?" the tone of Aragorn's voice began incredulous, then uncertain as he looked over at his friend.   
  
"It did not sound that way, *human*."  
  
Yet again, the sound of the word human sounded as if it were a curse.   
  
"You look at me as if I were a filthy animal, unfit for even an Orc,"Aragorn retorted with a lopsided grin, hoping to lighten the mood.   
  
"Maybe because we see you as one,"the Elf that stood beside Legolas stated.   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as he noticed that two of the other Elves had disappeared.   
  
His eyes got even wider as two strong arms encircled his chest, clamping his arms to his sides.   
  
Then, out of nowhere, a fist connected with his stomach, sending him to his knees.   
  
The Elf who was behind him followed him to the ground, jerking his arms behind his back to the point where they were near dislocation, but stopped just short of that point.   
  
Aragorn took deep breaths, trying to regain his wind. He craned his neck upward, looking past the dark hair that obscured his vision.   
"Legolas?! What is the meaning of this? If this is your idea of a joke, this is *not* funny."   
  
"Who said this was a joke?"the blond Elf answered for Legolas. "Right, my friend?"  
  
Legolas nodded hesitantly...something about that man was so familiar.....   
  
"Legolas, what is the meaning of this?"Aragorn asked again, refusing to accept any other answer than that of his friend.   
  
Legolas opened his mouth to respond......  
  
"Golradir, Dinendal, subdue him. We cannot have him ruining our meal with his unrelenting jabber,"Calaglin blurted, cutting off any response from Legolas. "We will have some fun with this animal before we eat!"  
  
A flash of betrayal and hurt ran through Aragorn's eyes as he looked upon his friend. Just what was going on?  
  
Aragorn did not have long to ponder that question.   
  
Calaglin, Golradir, and Dinendal made sure he had much more to think about.....  
  
Still, throughout the night of endless beatings, the young Dunadan never let one scream echo in those lonely woods.....  
  
*********  
A/N FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWERS (who have been w/ me for awhile..)  
  
Well, yall.............this was kinda a sad Christmas for me. Last night, on Christmas Night, bad things happened to my family...my grandmother had to be rushed to the hospital.......and well, that's just not cool for me....  
So, if you want a brief story of my Christmas night...  
Look under   
"Fear Not, My Writer"  
It is a story where the character comforts the writer.......mixing fiction with reality. (Estel and Legolas are featured) So....anywayz.. R&R! 


	4. Punishment Beyond Cruelty

EEP! This is going to be a monster of a header, but oh well....  
  
lil*bee, thanks. Your words, though few, meant a lot to me. Thank you! *hugs you*  
  
Zam Kenobi....my dear, poor, stupid, sweet sister. I am so glad you like the horde of ORcs! But, please restrain them from cheering too loudly when Estel gets beaten up.....it's unnerving. LoL. Just remember...Keep them away from My Estel and out of my room! :)  
...Mistress Snikmazh....*giggle*  
  
HaloGatomon! Thanks. Grandma should be okay soon...She should be coming home either today or tomorrow.   
LoL. I am soo glad you like Elrohir! I was afraid you wouldn't like him. *jumps up and down as I see the gigantic Estel plushie* aHHH!! WOW!!! *jumps on top of the giant Estel plushie* BWAHAH!! LoL I love it! lmbo!   
Estel: *just looks at the giant version of himself* well, that's something you don't see eveyr day....  
I look forward to your new fic! I await it's arrival anxiously!   
  
Nili! Well, if you don't want the Rohirrim, then I shall take them!!!!!! But, I have better offers for you...*hands you a receipt*  
The receipt says:   
In exchange for Rohirrim, you have the choice of...  
*The 9 Black Riders, the Ringwraiths, the Nazgul.   
*The Last Alliance of Men and Elves(straight from the battle of Daglorad)  
*Sauron, complete with the keys to the dark tower of Barad-Dur and the One Ring of Power  
*Glorfindel and the Balrog of the lost city of Gondolin  
*or, Haldir's army of Elves!   
I never want my reviewers to be dissatisfied with their gifts! Therefor, take your pick! It doesn't hurt my feelings that you do not want dozens of Horselords...it merely gives me the chance to think of what else I could give you in exchange (I'll take the Rohirrim! I love those guys!)  
LoL....wow, you are brilliant, Nili. jk. RinIauren' is supposed to mean Bridge of Remembrance in Elvish (but then again, I can't translate very well, so It's all screwed up), along with the connection to Lego's memory  
Estel is so perfect isn't he? I just tried him out on a grilled cheese sandwich...he cooks a mean Grilled Cheese for me. LoL!   
  
  
ANYWAYZ..to ALL reviewers..I want to thank you guys for your support in this time of need for me. Your reviews made me feel better when I was really low.....  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters or places....those are Tolkien's...so, don't own, don't sue don't worry.....you wouldn't get anything anywayz...I'm a poor writer that lives off imagination.   
  
I own RinIauren'(I made that up myself!), the characters Golradir, Calaglin, Dinendal, and Golradir. (The names are Tolkien's, I'm just borrowing them to slap them on a character.....) Aight? Aight...lol Just don't use them w/o my permission!   
  
"It's a damn cold night  
I'm trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand,   
take me somewhere new.   
I don't know who you are,  
but I'm with you."  
-I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
  
Aragorn coughed slightly, pain wracking his body.   
  
The intense beating of the night before came back to him in a flash at the slight movement.   
  
(Aragorn)*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas, I don't understand why—?"  
  
A harsh kick to the side of his head cut off his question.   
  
When Aragorn's vision cleared, he saw the Elf who delivered the kick....  
  
His friend stood before him, a cold gleam that had never been there before, glistening in his eyes.   
  
"Legolas...no...."  
  
Aragorn hung his head, taking the rest of the beating in complete silence.   
  
It mattered not to him, for his friend was the one who had delivered that first, harsh blow.   
  
(End Aragorn)*~*~*~*~*  
  
The heir of Isildur turned pain glazed eyes to the form of who used to be his best friend.   
  
Legolas shifted, sensing the human's gaze on him.   
  
When their eyes met, Legolas froze, his heart nearly stopping.   
  
(Legolas)*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas....how?"Aragorn murmured, his voice raw and choked from screaming and pain.   
  
"I was on my way to visit you in Rivendell. I'm glad I heard you,"Legolas said, gently running a hand over the Dunedain's injuries as he felt for broken bones.   
  
Aragorn moaned softly as Legolas touched his abused chest. As he closed his eyes tighter, a raw agony swept through his face, especially his eyes as nerves sparked to life. Aragorn groaned in untold agony. "It hurts, Legolas.........it hurts."  
  
Legolas's heart clenched at the pleading note in his friend's voice.   
  
(End Legolas)*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas....why?"Aragorn inquired softly in a choked, pained voice, jerking Legolas from the vision that splashed it's way through his mind.   
  
"How do you know me, human? I don't re—"  
  
"You are my friend, Legolas....I thought you were my friend,"Aragorn stated in a firm voice.   
  
Legolas studied the dark haired human closely. His gaze then scanned the camp. When Legolas was satisfied that his companions were still out hunting, he turned back to the human.   
"Why would I be your friend?"  
  
Aragorn forced his vision to focus and his trembling to cease enough to where he could speak. Hurt flashed through the Ranger as he saw the ironic, sarcastic amusement in Legolas's eyes at the notion of befriending a human.   
"Because, the *real* you is not clouded by false prejudices. The *real you* befriended a young human boy, on the threshold of adulthood, took him into your realm because he was gravely unsure and inexperienced, and defended him from the judgement of your people.  
You are not yourself, nin mellon......"  
  
Aragorn trailed off for a few moments, then spoke in a choked voice. "I refuse to believe otherwise."  
  
"The real me?"Legolas looked Aragorn incredulously. "I do not recall ever meeting you. How would you know who I really am?"  
  
Aragorn's pain glazed eyes narrowed. "You must have gotten hit on the head or something.....my friend Legolas would never deny having met me."  
  
As Aragorn spoke those words, his gaze strayed to the Elf's forehead....and there, he saw a large, painful looking bump. "Oh, Eru....you did get hit on the head,"he murmured."  
  
Aragorn forced himself to his knees, and leaned forward to study Legolas's head wound more closely, wishing to help him....  
  
But, he never got that chance.   
  
A harsh kick to his back sent him falling to the ground with a short, pained cry. Barely a moment later, yet another kick sent him flipping over onto his back, every muscle protesting the harsh treatment.   
  
"Legolas, I told you not to ever trust a human. Are you all right?"Calaglin inquired. "Because if you aren't....."  
  
Calaglin motioned to Golradir, who was standing over Aragorn. The Elf placed a booted foot on Aragorn's chest, just below his throat and began to press down.   
  
"....then we can punish the human."  
  
Legolas looked over at Aragorn, who was struggling weakly against this cruel, new punishment. With his already bruised chest being stood on, and his airway being constricted, he was near panic.   
  
Aragorn looked over at Legolas pleadingly, his silver-blue eyes wide with alarm. His eyes began to glass over.....  
  
"No, I am fine. The human has done nothing,"Legolas suddenly said.   
  
Golradir immediately removed his foot from Aragorn's chest, but not before placing a hard kick at the Dunadan's already hurting rib cage.   
  
Aragorn doubled in over himself, fighting for air and the composure not to cry out.   
  
"Oh, look.....he thinks he is in pain,"Calaglin commented, walking purposefully over to the Ranger. He then cruelly placed a forceful kick at Aragorn's face.   
  
This time, Aragorn could not stifle the cry that rose from his lips. Blood ran freely from his nose and mouth from the blow.   
  
Legolas just stared at the Ranger.   
  
"You see, Legolas? Humans are mere barbaric animals. The beasts of burden have more worth than they,"Calaglin continued, grabbing Aragorn by his hair and forcing him to his knees.   
"That is why they are unworthy of our friendship, much less our presence."  
  
Aragorn's eyes flashed. "Who is more barbaric? The one who is inflicting agony upon the innocent? Or the one at the receiving end?"   
  
The choked voice of the Ranger rang through the camp.   
  
Legolas could not help but wince as he heard a loud crack as Calaglin abruptly swung a tree branch into Aragorn's chest angrily.   
  
The young Ranger was thrown backward by the force of the blow, sobbing for breath as the tree branch connected with his already injured chest.   
  
Aragorn's vision spotted and whirled as the air was slung from his lungs.   
  
"What did you say, human?"Calaglin inquired cruelly, stepping onto the exact area of Aragorn's chest that he had just struck, then pressing his full body weight down on top of the Ranger.   
  
Aragorn cried out softly, biting his lip to keep from screaming.   
  
"Answer me! You proved you have a tongue, now is your chance to use it!"  
  
In a flash of clarity, Aragorn realized that the cruel Elf intended to kill him.   
  
The Dunadan struggled against the abuse. "Legolas, amin namellon(I am your friend!)((I THINK that is what it means...I don't know..I am not good w/translating))! Do not let them do this!"  
  
Legolas stood there, torn between a past a human claimed he had, and a future the Elves told him.   
"You know what, human? This should silence you,"Calaglin said suddenly. "Dinendal, bring me the Fire Water."  
  
Dinendal pulled a small vial out of Calaglin's bag, then handed it to the elder Elf. Calaglin grabbed Aragorn's jaw in his hand, keeping a constant pressure on the injured man's chest, and poured the contents of the vial into his mouth.   
  
Aragorn was forced to swallow the potion, and was immediately sorry.   
  
Barely a milliseconds later, his vision hazed dizzily.   
  
"Let's see him be defiant now,"Calaglin muttered coldly, cutting Aragorn's bonds. Calaglin looked at Legolas out the corner of his eye, who was standing there, disgust in his eyes, but a calm expression on his face.   
"And Legolas...let this be a lesson to you on as to how to deal with annoying pests."  
  
Aragorn moaned softly, shivering with intense cold as a high fever gripped him. Sweat beaded on his skin, but shook uncontrollably with cold as if he were in the snow.   
Every muscle in his body ached, and every breath burned fiercely....  
Aragorn longed for the sweet feel of unconsciousness......but it was not granted to him.   
  
The Elves watched, and Aragorn could only lay there, curled in on himself, shivering with pain as he slipped closer and closer to delirium.   
  
*******  
*Runs for cover*Don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Ice Melts

Zam!!!!!! AAH! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! *screeches as an ORc comes waaay too close to killing me*   
Remember, no killing or else you'll never know what happens!!!!!!!  
*watches as Golhak and other Orcs go off to play Trivial Pursuit and shakes head in mild disgust "Next time, I should get you some Orcs from the mines of Moria instead of Sauron's leftovers......"*  
  
HALO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Flees squeaking hammer of doom* Vengeance? In Estel's name?! EEP!!!!!!!!   
Halo, snap out of it! You can't go bandaging up my poor Estel, no matter how bad off he gets...the plot line depends on it! Soon, Calaglin will get what he deserves, don't worry!!!!!!!!!  
*grins evilly...* Aight...the torture will stop, but will the pain? *evil laugh*  
  
Evenstar...you hit the nail on the head. Yes, Poor Legolas...yes, Poor Aragorn....lol. That is all there is to say.   
  
Valin, let's not act too brashly now. You're right, you'd hate to be rid of the author when the story is barely half done...HAAH!!!!!!! Hrive and Arrna won't be making an appearance any time soon.....maybe in future fics.   
  
Nat! Hands off MY Estel! *grabs Estel and huggles him* HE is mine to cuddle! LoL. thanks for reviewing!   
  
NILI! AAAAAAAAH! DON'T PANIC!!!!!!!   
*flees from Nili, as I run across the room, I shove the 'Orc horde out, cursing them "...Orcs.....get out of my room! Estel needs to rest for hte next chapter!"*  
Wow, Nili..so many questions.....Fire Water is a drug, not a poison. But, the affects of the drug will kill someone if not treated. It causes high fever and intense cold and pain for it's victim....yes, I made it up! There is no set treatment for it....the person merely needs to seek a person who can care for them and break their fever as soon as possible...if they can't find that, then may Eru have mercy on theirsoul.....*sniffles, poor Estel...grins evilly*  
LMBO! Row row row your boat gently down the brain?! I nearly fell out of my chair laughing.............you are nuts!   
I hope you enjoy Glorfindel and the Balrog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They fight, the Balrog burns, and Glorfindel is just awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Beams as I get my Rohirrim back "YAY, I GET THE RIDERS OF ROHAN!!!!!!"*  
*climbs upon Eomer's horse with Eomer*  
Eomer: We ride north to bring Lady Lina Skye away from her threatening reviewers! Rohirrim!!!!!  
*waves* I am so happy..I got so many death threats..........I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Now, onto the next chapter...........  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters or places....those are Tolkien's...so, don't own, don't sue don't worry.....you wouldn't get anything anywayz...I'm a poor writer that lives off imagination.   
  
I own RinIauren'(I made that up myself!), the characters Golradir, Calaglin, Dinendal, and Golradir. (The names are Tolkien's, I'm just borrowing them to slap them on a character.....) Aight? Aight...lol Just don't use them w/o my permission!   
  
  
"Why is everything so confusing?   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind."  
-I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne  
  
  
Ch. 5  
  
  
Aragorn moaned softly, his teeth chattering with an intense, inner cold. Sweat ran down his body, but he paid that no attention.   
  
All he knew was that every breath, every motion, and every action—involuntary or voluntary—hurt....badly.   
  
Then, beneath the pain of all the prior abuse, combined with the agony the drug he had been force-fed, Aragorn 'cracked'.   
  
Hot, salty tears leaked from the Ranger's eyes to spill down his bloodied, bruised face.   
  
In his agonized state, he looked up at Legolas with pain glazed eyes.   
  
"Legolas.....please....help me,"Aragorn whispered between choked breaths, "I—I need you."  
  
As Legolas locked eyes with the hurting Dunadan, something inside him snapped. A flood of memories poured into his mind.....  
  
*~*~*  
Legolas's life in Mirkwood....  
  
Aragorn, young and inexperienced, when he first met him....  
  
Finding Aragorn in the Orc camp, near death and blinded...  
  
Aragorn being healed by Elrond.....  
  
The Skin Changers.....Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel coming for him.....  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas slowly turned to look at the three Elves, who were staring at the Ranger in disgusting amusement.   
"Leave us now,"the Prince of Mirkwood murmured in a deadly voice, notching an arrow in his bow.   
  
Calaglin's eyes widened ever so slightly. "What do you mean, Legolas?"  
  
"I mean, you dare touch that human one more time and I swear to Elbereth herself that I will kill you." Legolas's knuckles were white as he gripped his bow, anger, as well as self condemnation burning in his eyes.   
  
"No reason to get testy, Legolas. We were merely having fun,"Golradir commented, his hands moving slowly to his daggers.   
  
"Raise your hands where I can see them and leave us!" Legolas barked, halting the movement.   
  
Dinendal, as well as Golradir, complied. Calaglin was not going to go so easily.   
  
With an inhuman growl, Calaglin jerked a dagger from it's sheath and rushed at the Prince.   
  
Legolas sidestepped the blow, pulling his own Elven knives out. He whirled to face his attacker, who had recovered and was coming at the Elf Prince in full force.   
  
Though Calaglin was near the same age as Legolas, the Prince still held the upper hand.   
He had the determination to fight for his friend, not to kill the human.   
  
Calaglin's knife grazed Legolas's left arm, drawing blood, but he paid no heed. All of his attention was focused on ending the battle.   
  
As Calaglin rushed at him yet again, Legolas used the Elf's momentum, slamming the heel of his hand into the other Elf's jaw. Calaglin stumbled backward, swinging his knife at the same time.   
  
Legolas acted reflexively, slicing with his dagger as well.   
  
Calaglin fell with a dull thud to the forest floor, dead.   
  
Golradir and Dinendal stood there a moment, a look of horror and shock frozen upon their faces.   
  
"Go....and leave us,"Legolas murmured, then stated even more softly. "I am sorry...."  
  
No one in the clearing could discern as to whether the Prince's soft spoken apology was to the two Elves, or to his human friend....it didn't matter.   
  
The other two Elves picked up their fallen comrade and crept warily back into the woods, leaving the injured Ranger and the Prince alone .   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas pulled his over cloak on top of his fallen friend.   
  
A flash of fear streaked through Legolas as he touched the human's forehead.   
  
Aragorn was burning with a fever.   
  
Legolas swiftly pulled some medical supplies from the pack Calaglin had given him. He then began to clean out the numerous wounds Aragorn had received, feeling sick to the stomach as he noted every injury he himself had inflicted.   
  
Legolas unbuttoned Aragorn's torn tunic, revealing horrid bruising. The human's chest was a dark black and purple. A large, bloody streak ran across his chest, surrounded by horrible bruises and swelling where the tree branch had hit.   
  
As Legolas began to clean off Aragorn's chest, pain streaked through the Ranger's awareness, slinging him to consciousness.   
  
Aragorn shuddered, moaning softly.   
  
"Aragorn! Sh.....you are safe now, nin mellon,"Legolas murmured, trying to soothe the Dunadan.   
When Aragorn heard Legolas's voice, a flood of memories bombarded him. No.....no more pain....  
He struggled weakly against the Elf's hands, only able to think of the past day or two of torture he had received.   
"No, please............Legolas....no more."  
  
Legolas's heart wrenched as he heard the begging tone of Aragorn's voice. He reached over and put a hand to his friend's face and whispered, "It is all right. All is well....It is I, Legolas. I am back."  
  
Aragorn forced his eyes open. It took him a few moments, but he was finally able to concentrate enough to focus on the Elf's face. "Legolas? Are—How—Why.....?"  
  
Legolas smiled slightly at Aragorn's inability to think of which question to ask first. "Do not trouble yourself with questions, my friend. You just need to concentrate on getting well."  
  
Aragorn would have smiled if he had the energy to. A small, ironic laugh escaped his lips, but evolved into a hot, racking coughing fit.   
  
Aragorn curled in on himself, shaking violently as he coughed, his lungs burning.   
  
Legolas moved swiftly to Aragorn's side and pulled the young human into his arms, holding him as the fit passed.   
  
Finally, the coughing stilled, leaving Aragorn sobbing for breath, trembling with fever induced cold.   
  
Tears formed in Legolas's eyes as he clutched the shaking human to his chest. His worry spiked even more as he looked down to see a trail of blood leaking from Aragorn's mouth.   
  
Legolas gently reached down and wiped the blood off of the Ranger's face, murmuring meaningless words of comfort in Elvish to his friend, who was clearly in agony beyond comprehension.   
  
"I am so, so sorry, my friend....please, forgive me,"Legolas murmured, tears in his eyes.   
  
Aragorn turned glazed eyes on Legolas. "Legolas....E—Everything is going...to be okay. I—I'll be okay,"Aragorn forced out.   
  
"Thank you, Estel....you just rest now. You will feel better in the morning,"Legolas stated, his voice trembling slightly as Aragorn's eyelids drifted shut into unconsciousness.   
  
Legolas just hoped that Aragorn's words were true........  
  
**********  
  
Will Estel live? Will I turn this series into AU?! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slaps myself*  
R&R!!!!!!1 


	6. Crossing the Bridge

Hm...lol more death threats! Yall are soo sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Zam! Don't slap Legolas like that. He has to help Estel, then you may slap him silly!   
Okay...scrabble playing orcs....Haldir baby?! Poor Haldir. *gives Haldir a cookie for putting up with Zam*  
LoL.   
*gives random, nameless Orc minions a cookie for being idiotic* LoL...  
  
Oh, Xae-Chan.....ARagorn is mine. Nili gave him to me for christmas..and you can ask anyone else.....I have earned the right to call him MY Estel....I am far too obsessive to be beaten *evil grin* Thanks for reviewing! LoL   
  
musicgrl-1989! thanks for the encouragement!   
  
sparklly-purple-babe......another death threat! thanks bunches! But, in order to come after me, you'll have to get past my band of Rohirrim. Eomer won't be so easily beaten away! He is my body guard. LoL.   
  
HaloGatomon....really now, do you think whining is really necessary?! LoL. Don't worry................................if I do end up killing Estel off, then I give you permission to slap me.......HARD. NEver fear. I Love my Estel too much to get rid of him..............  
by the way, Zam's Orcs have invited you to play Trivial Pursuit with them. LoL. They want a new competitor. (their exact words were: "we need some fresh meat in this game")  
  
Nili!!! YAY! You signed a review! *confetti falls from the ceiling and cheesy music plays* YAY!   
LoL...I guess our babies have a reason to be afraid...I mean, with my stories, combined with the thought of you writing, would be quite frightening...but seriously. You could write!!!!!!   
Now then...if you really want to beat up Golradir and Dinendal(Calaglin's dead), then I give you permission to beat the snot out of them. Go ahead! I don't need them any time soon.   
Don't you love the way Zam's Orcs are always on duty...?   
I've seen TTT for the third time the other day! GO LINA!!!!!!! WHOO WHOO!   
RinIauren' is on a small branch of the Anduin that branches off towards Rivendell. It is right there just at hte Misty Mountains, pointing into a valley like area......It shouldn't be too hard for Legolas to get there by horseback if going at an insanely fast pace.   
Eomer is mine! He is my bodyguard, along with his Rohirrim.   
  
*Climbs up on horse in front of Eomer "I"m ready to go, Eomer!"*  
Eomer: Very well. Onward. WE ride South! ROHIRRIM!!!!!!!!!!!  
*gallops off*  
  
Here we go!!!!!!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters or places....those are Tolkien's...so, don't own, don't sue don't worry.....you wouldn't get anything anywayz...I'm a poor writer that lives off imagination.   
  
I own RinIauren'(I made that up myself!), the characters Golradir, Calaglin, Dinendal, and Golradir. (The names are Tolkien's, I'm just borrowing them to slap them on a character.....) Aight? Aight...lol Just don't use them w/o my permission!   
  
A/N: REMEMBER, this is NOT slash. NONE WHATSOEVER!!!   
  
"........And no one likes to be alone."  
-I'm with You, by Avril Lavigne  
  
  
Ch. 6  
  
  
Legolas rode swiftly upon Aragorn's horse. The Elf Prince was running the horse, as well as himself, nothing short of ragged as the race against time began to save Aragorn's life.   
  
Earlier, Aragorn had lapsed into unconsciousness as Legolas had hoisted him up onto the horse.   
  
That was a blessing in disguise. Legolas sincerely doubted Aragorn would have been able to hold out through the ride if he were conscious and in such agony.   
  
But, such luck could not hold out forever, especially not for the Elf Prince and Ranger.   
  
Aragorn's eyes opened blearily, but did not focus. All he could see were blurs of grey, green, and black....but, he heard sounds.   
  
His hearing was on hyper alert.   
  
He could hear the ragged breathing of the horse, as well as the ragged, but steady breathing of the person who he was leaned against.   
  
Also, Aragorn could hear the unsteady, gasping breaths of someone else......  
And he realized with a start, that it was him.   
  
No. That couldn't be him who was breathing in such a labored, pained way.....could it?  
  
When Aragorn coughed lightly, sending agony exploding through his chest, resulting in the already labored breathing becoming even more harsh and difficult to draw, Aragorn decided it was indeed his breathing who he heard.   
  
Legolas looked down as Aragorn tensed. The human shook uncontrollably in a silent coughing fit. "Hang on Aragorn, we are but a day from Imladris,"he murmured soothingly.   
  
Aragorn's body suddenly went alarmingly rigid as his body went into a spasm from the agony and abuse.   
  
Legolas quickly jerked the steed to a stop and gently laid Aragorn on the ground, holding him tightly.   
"Aragorn......Estel....sh....it's all right. I promise...You will be fine....the pain will end."  
  
The spasm lasted for what seemed an immortal lifetime, but finally, the tightness of the agony released it's hold on Aragorn, leaving him helpless on the ground.   
  
Aragorn's already blurry vision worsened as it began to funnel into darkness. Each breath was beginning to become more increasingly difficult.   
  
With his failing strength and senses, Aragorn had never been more afraid.   
  
"Legolas....Legolas, please...help me,"Aragorn sobbed softly, deliriously.   
  
The Ranger reached out blindly for the comfort of his best friend, tears streaming down his face.   
  
With tears flowing from his eyes as well, Legolas took the Dunadan's hand in his. The Prince of  
Mirkwood gently pulled Aragorn up to lean upon his chest, smoothing the human's sweat dampened hair from his face. "Sh...I am here. I promise, I will not leave you, nin mellon."  
  
Aragorn took a moment to try to calm his breathing, but found that task too tiring and hopeless, so he merely laid there, gasping.   
  
A thought then occurred to the young Ranger. He was dying........ and if he was going to die, he did not want his last moments with his friend to be full of silence and despair.   
  
Finally, Aragorn was able to dredge up the strength to speak.   
  
"Legolas.....do you remember what you told me that time in Mirkwood, just after I had learned of my heritage?"Aragorn murmured, not even able to make his eyes focus.   
  
Legolas looked down at the bleary, unfocussed gaze of Aragorn. His throat thickened with grief as he recalled those words he had spoken, for they had had a profound affect on both friends. "Yes."  
  
"Well, I think I finally can tell you that you were wrong,"Aragorn joked weakly.   
  
"Nay, my friend! No!"Legolas denied sharply. "I will stand by the words I spoke : 'Fate is not done with you yet. You will accomplish great things.....and death is not one of them.....and the day you stand as a proud leader, I will be there'..................Estel, I truly meant those words...and I still do."  
  
"You may mean them, but apparently, it wasn't meant to be,"Aragorn argued softly.   
  
Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but Aragorn reached up to hush him.   
  
"No...please....I don't want to argue with you for my last few moments, nin quel mellon, (my good friend)"Aragorn interrupted.   
  
Legolas's heart broke as he heard Aragorn speak those words. Struck speechless, he merely ran a hand absently through the human's blood and sweat slicked hair.   
  
As he did so, memories of their friendship flashed through his mind...  
  
*~*~*~*(Legolas*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn limped up behind his best friend.   
  
Legolas turned at the sound of Aragorn's voice, his eyes widening as he saw the Ranger limping forward, cane in hand.   
  
"You should not be up yet,"Legolas hissed concernedly, helping Aragorn to a chair.   
  
"Nonsense. I'm a fast healer,"the stubborn Dunadan replied. "But...the question is, are you?"  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow. "I am fine."  
  
"Are you? I wish to know, what happened to you, Legolas?"Aragorn looked at his friend with an open, understanding gaze.   
"What did those animals—"  
  
"Not all of them are animals like the soldiers that attacked you, Aragorn. Pie is one of the most compassionate, caring individuals I have ever met . She fed, healed, and protected me from the other Tel'draug as best as she could,"Legolas defended quickly.   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened. So...that was how Legolas had escaped. And that was how his best friend was still alive........a Skin Changer had aided him.   
  
"I'm sorry I offended you, nin mellon (my friend). I am very weary....and my encounters with the Tel'draug were far from nice, I assure you. I am still wary of the soldier we brought with us, despite his brave actions in protecting Glorfindel,"Aragorn apologized.   
  
A small smile softened Legolas's features. "You did not offend me. It is fine. I wouldn't worry about the Tel'draug soldier. Pie will control him."  
  
"Pie....?"  
  
"It is truly a long story, Aragorn...a long story for another day."  
  
*~*~*~* (End Legolas)*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas blinked, pulling himself from that memory......that reminded him. He *still* had to tell Aragorn that tale of "Pie's" nickname........A small fire of determination lit inside of him....he would not *let* Aragorn leave him until all the tales had been told, and everything that needed to be done had been done....  
  
As Legolas drifted off into his own memories, as did Aragorn as he dozed lightly under Legolas's gentle hand.   
  
*~*~*~*(Aragorn)*~*~*  
  
"Legolas...have you ever listened to the rain? Have you ever truly heard a summer rainstorm?"  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly, "Nay, my friend....through all my years, I have heard many things, but I do not believe I have listened in the way you are speaking of."  
  
"Have you ever heard the morning sun breaking over the tree tops? Have you heard the coming of the dawn?"  
  
Legolas gave a slight smile, the corners of his lips barely turning upward, "Nay, my friend...not as you are speaking of."  
  
"Legolas......I have realized something. This curse, as horrible as it may be, is a blessing in disguise. I—I've gotten the chance to do something many Elves and men can never and will never be able to do.....I have been able to see....without my eyes,"Aragorn continued, his face so serious, yet so excited and almost joyous.   
  
Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You speak with wisdom beyond your years, my friend.......you speak the truth."  
  
*~*~*~*(End Aragorn)*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn jerked awake, pain jolting through him as he took a deep breath . Darkness began to consume his vision yet again, and this time, Aragorn sincerely doubted he would awake from the darkness that beckoned him.   
With the last of his strength, he squeezed his friend's hand. "I am sorry, Legolas....I'm sorry,"he managed.   
  
Aragorn's last thought before darkness pulled him into it's harsh tentacles was the regret that he would not be able to see the sun setting one last time.....  
  
********** 


	7. Seeking Peace

Aight, wow, these replies are getting so big!   
  
Zam! please, calm down! Don't kill me!   
*sighs with relief, then points and laughs as my Rohirrim save me* My bodyguards cannot be beaten! I know we would all hate for your ORcs to become just like Ugluk and his gang in TTT!! AHAHAHA!   
Sexolas....well, sissy....it is confirmed. You and I are the biggest idiots on the face of the planet. Leggy Sexolas....Lexy Segolas..lmbo!   
  
Halo! Sqeak...Ouchies! *gets wacked with squeaky hammer* *mutters* that thing could put an eye out...lol   
*cringes, but sighs with relief as Halo is distracted from smacking me* YEa, go play Trivia Pursuit! have fun! go! LoL. Relax! I love Estel, too.....I wouldn't do anything *too* horrible to him....bwahaha!!  
  
Elentari Manwe. Tis no problem! I love the throw blanket! I'll sleep with it every night! LoL......yes, poor, poor Estel...what more is there to say?   
  
trata...the reason they don't pop up under Aragorn's name is because I don't categorize my stories my characters....i'm lazy like that. lol thanks, I'm glad you like it!   
  
Xae-chan...don't worry! he can't die...he's the HOT hero..........lol or can he? Well, if you think that chapter was sad, you will pass out when you see the ones following...  
  
Nili..the falling confetti thing happens often to you? LoL.   
REcite Aragorn's heritage...............wow....that's a long one...I wanna answer it going backwards from Estel.....Aragorn, Arathorn................bla bla the list goes on forever.   
okay, keep him upright and warm..............got it. Don't worry! Elrond can save him! (If he gets there in time) Elves are magical. Elrond can heal anything! think positive (wicked grin)  
Elladan and Elrohir need time to recover, but fear not, they are appearing in Chapter 8 later on...........oh, I've said too much! I gotta go!   
OH, Eomer has something to say to you...  
  
Eomer: *rides in with his band of Rohirrim behind him* ROHIRRIM!!!!!!!!!!   
Lina: well, he's cute, right?! LoL.   
Eomer: I am far from stupid! I can say many sentences at a time without saying...ROHIRRIM!   
Lina: Okay...I see what you mean, Nili....  
Nili: *sighs....*   
Eomer: *pulls Lina up onto the horse in front of him* come, fair author, we ride south in fear of your reviewers! ROHIRRIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*rides off into the sunset*  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters or places....those are Tolkien's...so, don't own, don't sue don't worry.....you wouldn't get anything anywayz...I'm a poor writer that lives off imagination.   
  
I own RinIauren'(I made that up myself!), the characters Golradir, Calaglin, Dinendal, and Golradir. (The names are Tolkien's, I'm just borrowing them to slap them on a character.....) Aight? Aight...lol Just don't use them w/o my permission!   
  
A/N: REMEMBER, this is NOT slash. NONE WHATSOEVER!!!   
  
Also, this chapter might be a bit of a tear jerker.....I dunno, I wrote it. Only you guys can judge. Just have tissues just in case....  
  
Ch. 7  
  
  
"Aragorn! ESTEL!" Legolas gently shook his friend as Aragorn went alarmingly limp.   
  
Without further thought, tears falling down his face, Legolas raced over to where the horse was and quickly mounted it.   
  
He then spurred the animal forward, driving it onward at a grueling pace, Aragorn's limp body a constant reminder of the dire circumstances.   
  
If he did not get the human to Rivendell soon, then Estel would die.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn was floating....  
  
He 'opened his eyes' to see a beautiful, green field of flowers around him. A sky of blue, filled with clouds hung above him.   
  
"Where am I?"Aragorn wondered aloud.   
  
The breeze blew a gentle, indistinguishable answer to his ears, but, he understood the unspoken answer.   
  
"So....this is paradise."  
  
Aragorn looked around him to see nothing but blue sky and luscious grass............a true beauty to gaze upon.   
  
He then turned, half expecting to see a friend there to share it with, but froze, remembering he was alone..........  
  
Alone.   
  
The word seemed to echo in the air around him. Yes, he was indeed alone in paradise.   
  
Suddenly, a portal opened in the air before him. He looked into the portal, as if seeing his own broken body from a spectator's point of view.   
  
Legolas held his body cradled against him as he rode doggedly forward.   
That was not what caught Aragorn's eye and froze his breath in his throat.   
  
The hot, salty tears of grief and anguish that ran down Legolas's face made Aragorn's heart ache with sorrow for his friend.   
  
No.....he couldn't leave Legolas to that. He could not let his friend be in such anguish over him.   
  
Aragorn took a deep breath. "Namarie." He muttered a soft goodbye to the wonders of the paradise he had dwelled in, even if for barely moments.   
  
Then, he stepped into the portal and prepared to fight his way back into his body and into the harshness of the real world yet again.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas slowed his mount as Aragorn stirred slightly in front of him. The human's limp body began trembling greatly. Aragorn suddenly inhaled deeply, as if taking his first breath.   
  
Aragorn's glazed eyes fluttered open, barely able to focus on his friend. "L-L-Legolas?"  
  
"Uma, mellonnin? (Yes, my friend?)" Legolas looked down to meet Aragorn's gaze, confident that the horse would keep it's course steady and straight.   
  
"Amin i-i-ikotane naringwe (I am s-so cold)"Aragorn managed, his words halting and forced.   
  
"Ratho, lle aut-naeithel (Soon, you are going to be well)"Legolas soothed.   
((Gosh, I am so bad at Elvish...just please, ignore how horrible I am...either that, or tell me how I can learn to speak Elvish...))  
  
Aragorn's breathing began to become more and more labored with each passing moment.   
  
His renewed strength he had seemed to get from his little visit with 'paradise' was failing rapidly..........  
  
Aragorn's senses were dimming...it was beginning to become hard to make out the faintest outline of objects.   
His hearing was beginning to dull, as well.   
  
What made a tendril of fear lace through the Dunadan was the fact that his mind was beginning to slip through his fingers into the delirious world.   
  
"Amin nagorg (I am afraid)"Aragorn murmured.   
  
"En' mani, quel mellonnin? (Of what, my good friend?)"Legolas questioned softly.   
  
Aragorn's senses began to fade and dim. A familiar fear snaked through him......he could no longer see. His vision hazed and blackened as his senses failed him.......  
((Reference to Piercing the Veil...that's the familiarity))  
  
He was dying....  
  
"Naereb(to be alone)"Aragorn replied, his words slurring as his hearing began to fail him as well. He was having difficulty hearing his own words, either that, or consciousness was slipping from his grasp. "Amin um n'umnamern naavaene seere(I do not want to be without peace)."  
  
Legolas's heart sank upon hearing Aragorn's words. Realization hit him like a slap in the face as he comprehended his friend's words..........  
  
Legolas gently pulled Aragorn against his chest to where the young human could feel his heartbeat. "San tyay i'seere llema(Then feel the peace which you seek)."  
  
Though Legolas was unsure as to whether his friend could hear those words, he felt Aragorn relax slightly, but the trembling still continued violently.   
  
Legolas looked ahead, recognizing the familiar paths of the woods that surrounded Imladris.   
They were barely hours from Rivendell....  
  
"Please, hold on, Estel.........Please, stay with me,"Legolas pleaded into the night.   
  
Aragorn leaned against his best friend's chest, concentrating on breathing, on staying alive.   
  
The darkness that had claimed his senses threatened to drag his mind down as well, but now, he would not give in.   
  
Not as long as he had something to live for....  
  
Thus, Aragorn continued to battle for his life.   
  
And Legolas continued his race against time itself.   
  
**********  
Don't hurt me...just review! LoL... 


	8. Forgiveness and Healing

Zam! eep! don't hurt yourself ! wacking the keyboard with your head could break it!!!!!!!!!!  
aw...look at that! you made Legolas cry! *whacks Zam* BAD GIRL!   
Aragroin...Araporn..........I know where your mind is now! keep away from my baby!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Halo.....lmbo...Eomer is a tad dense, isn't he? But I love him anywayz! *huggles my dumb, but cute Rohirrim*  
Halo.......you have a wrath?! AHAHAH! ...sorry. LoL. I got caught up in the moment when those guys started laughing.   
I know, I am evil, aren't I? But so are you! I learned it from da best! LoL.   
  
musicgrl-1989....I would be eternally grateful if your friend gave me a way to speak Elvish. *hugs you*  
I would never kill my Estel-baby...............would I?! BWHAHA!  
  
Freakizimi!!!!!!!!!!! No problem for not having reviewed before......lol....I am a happy person. No reason to be sad! Thanks I'm glad you like!   
Elrond will need that first aid kit in this chapter!  
  
Nili, you think you had a weird mental image of Elrond?   
How about this: you know the old show Dr. Quen(however you spell her name) Medicine Woman?   
WEll, how about this...Dr. Elrond, medicine woman......or Elf.....lol  
Yea...EStel makes a mean cheese sandwich. LoL.   
Don't hurt me! you know My Estel is too noble and kind to let himself die while his buddies are grieving! LoL...I knew he needed a little shove............good job, Nili! LoL.   
Well, here is the last chapter of hte story so no more tension for now!  
  
Xae-chan..what can I say? I love angst...lol.   
Estel is mine to cuddle! I will bandage him all up after i'm done! LOL. But thanks for reviewing!   
  
  
OKAY, this is some advertisement for my sister, Zam Kenobi..............There and BAck AGain: A Journalist's Tale...........or something like that. I can't remember the title right about now.........but it IS FUNNY! The trailer is up now....read if you want a good laugh!   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters or places....those are Tolkien's...so, don't own, don't sue don't worry.....you wouldn't get anything anywayz...I'm a poor writer that lives off imagination.   
  
I own RinIauren'(I made that up myself!), the characters Golradir, Calaglin, Dinendal, and Golradir. (The names are Tolkien's, I'm just borrowing them to slap them on a character.....) Aight? Aight...lol Just don't use them w/o my permission!   
  
A/N: REMEMBER, this is NOT slash. NONE WHATSOEVER!!!   
  
Okay, this chapter might be a bit of a tear jerker...I'm not sure, but just in case, have your tissues ready!   
  
Ch. 8  
  
  
Legolas cradled Aragorn against his chest, willing that the breath of life stay in his body as he raced up to the door of Elrond's home in Imladris.   
  
"Lord Elrond!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aragorn laid limply in his best friend's arms, unable to do anything, barely able to breathe.   
His sight had failed him long ago.....  
  
Or maybe it was because he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes? The Ranger couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was hurting....a lot.   
  
Elrond rushed to the door, his breath catching in his throat as he saw his foster son, bloody and barely alive, in Legolas's arms.   
"By the Valar, what has happened?"  
  
A look of unbearable pain flashed into Legolas's eyes. "I—I...."  
  
"Never mind, young Prince. All can be explained later. We must get him well,"Elrond interrupted, seeing the Prince's dazed, exhausted, sorrowful state.   
  
Legolas followed Elrond nimbly up the stairs of his home and into Aragorn's room. He laid his friend down on the bed.   
  
At that moment, Elladan and Elrohir burst into the room.   
  
"We heard something—Oh, no, Estel!"   
  
Immediately, the twins rushed to their younger brother's side.   
  
"My sons, please try to awake Estel. I fear that if he cannot be roused now..."Elrond trailed off as he began to clean and examine Aragorn's wounds, leaving his statement hanging. He had not the heart to say what he thought would happen.   
  
"Estel!!!!!! Little brother, come back to the light,"Elrohir called, tears welling in his eyes as he noted the deathly stillness of Aragorn's body.   
  
Aragorn barely stirred, trying to figure out who was calling his name, and why. He wished he could reply to them, but no, sorry. He was too busy concentrating on living.   
  
"Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. If you do not awaken now, then we shall find a way to force you to,"Elladan half yelled, his fear pushing him to sounding angry.   
  
Legolas knelt next to Aragorn's bed. He gently brushed an arrant strand of the Dunadan's hair from his face with a shaking hand, too exhausted to yell as the twins were yelling.   
  
"Estel, please awaken, my friend. I'm sorry! Please! I beg you to come back to us. Please, if you will never speak to me again after this ordeal, I will not ask anything more of you.......just please, come back to us,"Legolas half sobbed, his self control wearing down to nothing as sorrow, guilt, and exhaustion bore down on him.   
  
Aragorn's mind spun dizzily as he tried to focus on the words being said to him. My, those voices sounded oddly like his brothers...and Legolas.   
  
They sounded so sad.....That was the last thing he wanted to do, was to cause anguish for his friends and family.   
  
Aragorn fought his eyelids up, which felt as heavy as lead.   
  
"His eyes are opening,"Elrohir pointed out in a hushed voice.   
  
Elrond's face loomed into view over Aragorn's field of vision. Though his eyes were glazed and his sight blurry, he could recognize the face of his father.   
"Ada.....?"  
  
"Yes, it is I, my son...sh...save your strength,"Elrond soothed as he continued to work on his son's numerous injuries.   
  
When Elrond got to Aragorn's chest, he winced as his gaze strayed to the swollen, bruised area. The Elf lord gently ran his hand over Aragorn's chest, feeling for broken bones.   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened and he whimpered as Elrond prodded his throbbing chest. He struggled against his father's gentle hands, but was held down by his twin, Elven brothers and Legolas.   
  
Elrond sighed softly. There was almost too many injuries for him to heal......  
  
He had no idea as to how long Estel had lived *this* long.  
And, he had no idea as to how Estel was going to make it through the night...  
  
Elrond slowly shook his head as Aragorn went limp and into unconsciousness once more as pain overtook him.   
  
Still, he had to try. For his foster son's sake, as well as his own, he had to try.....  
  
He could not give up hope just yet.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"You three get some rest. I will stay with Estel,"Elrond stated softly many hours later.   
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir shot Elrond a questioning look.   
  
"There is nothing I, nor you, can do. We have done everything we can for Estel....now, it is up to him,"Elrond murmured, his head bowing slightly.   
  
With heavy sighs, the three younger Elves trudged from the room. Legolas barely made it to the room he usually stayed in when he visited Rivendell. Once there, he collapsed upon the bed.   
  
Before he dropped off into sleep, his last thought was that his dear friend live....  
  
The twins went back to their own rooms, but sleep did not come to them, for their worry for their younger brother claimed their full attention.   
  
Elrond sat at Aragorn's bedside, a constant bedside vigil. He gently bathed the young man's forehead with a cool cloth, trying to sooth him.   
  
Aragorn's chest rose in shallow breaths, too labored for Elrond's liking, but he had done everything he could......  
He had tried to mend every broken bone in Aragorn's chest, and mend all other injuries, but there had been too many to count...  
  
The Elven lord of Imladris ran a hand gently over Aragorn's forehead. "If you leave us, little one, disaster will come in the wake of your parting.......I know not what we will do if you are gone,"he murmured.   
  
Aragorn laid there, no change.   
  
"When you were first brought to me, I did not know what to do with you. I must admit that I did not want you here........I was a cold, lost man, Estel. I had become cold and distant after Celebrian's journey over the sea...and you opened my heart. You made me love you.......you brought life back to Rivendell,"Elrond whispered, tears coming to his eyes.   
  
"As the years passed, you became a small, but sturdy child. When you would get ill, I would worry over you, for I am an elf, unused to illness...........as you grew older, you would leave the safety of home and come back in pretty sorry shape,"Elrond continued as Aragorn stirred slightly. "And as always, I would cure you of whatever ailment or injury that you would come upon."  
  
Aragorn's hearing began to emerge into existence, unbeknownst to the Elf at his bedside.   
  
"Now, you are a man, no longer the child I first brought into my home..................From the first day I had you in my home, I knew that one day, fate would take you from me, but that time is not supposed to be upon us, yet. Estel, please.............do not leave us here in Imladris....do not leave me,"Elrond pleaded.   
"My son, I love you..."  
  
Unbidden tears slipped from Elrond's eyes as Aragorn continued to be unresponsive. He clutched Aragorn's limp hand in his, silent sobs shaking his form.   
  
Aragorn opened his eyes blearily to see Elrond crying next to him. Summoning all his strength, he weakly squeezed his adoptive father's hand.   
"Please, Ada....do not cry,"Aragorn managed, his voice hoarse and choked.   
  
Elrond's head jerked up as he heard Aragorn's soft plea. "Oh, Estel...."  
  
Aragorn weakly pulled his father into a hug.   
  
The Elf lord embraced his son, wishing to hug him tighter, but did not for fear of aggravating his injuries.   
  
"Don't be afraid, Ada....I won't go anywhere,"Aragorn murmured.   
  
Elrond smiled faintly, putting a finger to Aragorn's lips. "Such hope in one who is in such pain.....rest, my brave son....rest."  
  
Aragorn nodded slightly, his eyes drifting shut as his grip on consciousness fled him.   
  
Elrond sighed softly. Yes, Aragorn's words would be correct.....he was going to be okay......Aragorn was not going anywhere.   
  
At least not while Elrond still had strength left in his body.....  
  
Thus, Elrond stayed by his son's side....  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn drug his eyelids open to see the soft morning sunlight spilling through his window. He sighed in contentment, wincing as pain laced through his awareness.   
  
Still, the pain did not dampen his contentment. The sight of the sun rising was something he had been afraid he would never see again.....  
  
He turned his head slowly to see his adoptive father sitting at his bedside, his upper body resting on the bed.   
  
"Oh, Ada......"Aragorn muttered softly, his voice choked and barely there from his earlier fever. The human gently caressed Elrond's forehead, not wishing to wake the Elf lord.   
  
Elrond jerked awake, his eyes going wide. He had not meant to fall asleep!  
  
"It's okay, Ada....I'm okay. You need to rest. You look as bad as I do,"Aragorn commented weakly.   
  
Elrond glared affectionately over at his youngest son. "I sincerely doubt that anyone could look worse than you do at this time.....but, how do you feel?"  
  
Elrond reached over to feel Aragorn's forehead for fever. He heaved a small breath of relief as he felt that the unnatural heat had left Aragorn's body.   
  
"Now, will you rest, Ada? I am on the mend,"Aragorn murmured.   
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond, please, get some rest.........I will stay with Estel,"Legolas's voice said softly from the doorway.   
  
Elrond reluctantly stood, brushing a kiss lightly on Aragorn's forehead. He looked meaningfully over at Legolas. "Notify me if something happens."  
  
"Of course, lord Elrond....of course. Just rest,"Legolas assured as the lord of Imladris left the room.   
  
Legolas walked over to sit at Aragorn's bedside, pain evident in both friends' eyes.   
  
"Aragorn, I—"Legolas's voice failed him. Was sorry enough? Would the Ranger ever be able to forgive him for the pain he had caused?   
  
"I—I'm sorry, Estel....I'm sorry,"Legolas was unable to stop the flood of tears that poured down his face. "I will understand if you never wish to speak to me again. I hurt you, badly.....and I would understand completely if you would never wish to even look upon me again, but please....listen—"  
  
"No, Legolas, you listen,"Aragorn interjected.   
  
Legolas looked over at the Ranger, avoiding eye contact.   
  
"Legolas, it was not your fault. The loss of your memory could not be helped. The blame should be placed on whatever demonic thing hit you on the head to cause such a thing,"Aragorn stated, his voice soft, but his tone firm.   
"Legolas, you were forgiven the very moment I saw the bump on your head, back in the forest.....you are my friend.............and I could never hold such a thing against you."  
  
Legolas was almost afraid to seek the Dunadan's eyes for the truth.   
  
"Legolas, when my senses were failing me in the forest, you were there for me. When darkness claimed me, and I was dying, do you know what made me want to live?"  
  
Legolas shook his head mutely.   
  
"It was your friendship, Legolas. It was you. I was on the brink of eternity in paradise, but I returned because I could not bear the fact of leaving you and my family here alone.....I could not bear the fact that the people I cared for would grieve......especially not you, for I knew you would blame yourself, just as you are doing now,"Aragorn continued.   
  
Legolas looked into Aragorn's silver-blue eyes....and there, he saw compassion and pain, but no hatred, no condemnation.   
  
"Lle nahaeaa' nostale, Estel (You are far too kind, Estel)"Legolas stated. ((That is sooo not right...I did not do that translating right....))  
  
"Uma, mellonnin, Iston,(Yes, my friend, I know)"Aragorn replied softly, a small smirk on his face.   
  
"Bratty human,"Legolas teased, relieved that Aragorn was alive so that he could call him such a name.   
  
"Prissy Elf,"Aragorn shot back, his eyelids drooping.   
  
Legolas tucked the blankets around Aragorn's frame. "Rest well, my friend.....and dream peaceful dreams, and hope that we may never have to remember such dark times again..."  
  
"Nay, Legolas,"Aragorn muttered, near sleep. "Memories are made to be remembered, good or bad.....especially in a friendship."  
  
Legolas stared at the human as he drifted off into sleep. Maybe Aragorn was right.....  
  
And they would stay friends until the very end of their days. Then, they would take another journey to RinIauren, the Bridge of Remembrance.   
  
  
**********THE END  
  
Really cheesy, but I hope I got the point across.   
  
IMPORTANT: Okay, this is really sad for me...because.....next semester (starting Monday/tomorrow), is going to be killer for me..........and........I won't be able to write much.  
*starts to cry*  
Yall.........I'm gonna try to write as much as I can, but I don't know how much I can get up.   
  
I hope yall can forgive me for not being able to post as often in the future............and I hope yall can stay the loyal reviewers you have been to me in the past in my future time of....Classwork assignments.   
  
Thanks for reviewing yall! *hugs everyone*  
Eomer: *waves* ROHIRRIM! *pulls Lina up onto horse*  
Me: No, wait, Eomer! I have to give a trailer or two for my future fics. Though they won't be posted as frequently or as soon as I would like, I have to post a trailer or two!  
Eomer: *pauses...* oh..........ROHIRRIM!   
  
Okies......in the future, here are some fics that should be coming around.........(hopefully)  
  
Shadows of the Heart  
((prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the surface, and Bridge of Remembrance...my version of how the two friends began their friendship...))  
  
Aragorn looked out at the night sky, his gaze stony and dead. The 16 year old's gaze betrayed little or no emotion, but his friends and family could see clearly that he was hurting....  
  
The way his shoulders knotted with untold grief and sorrow gave it away.   
  
The young human wanted nothing more than to wake up, and find the past few days were a nightmare...a horrible nightmare...........  
  
Because in the past few days, he had lost someone *very* dear to him..........and he did not think he could go on living life........  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas notched an arrow in his bow, gaze alert.   
  
Only the slightest sound had been heard in the woods, but it was enough to alert the Prince that someone was near....  
  
Legolas's eyebrows raised in quizzical curiosity as he looked across the river, to hte other side of the waterfall.   
  
A young man stood there, perched, as if he was about to........  
  
Jump?!   
  
The young man took a step forward........  
  
"No! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**********  
I hope you will read!   
  
  
  
Short story sequel to Bridge of Remembrance (it's meant to be a short story, but there is no telling as to how long it will end up lasting)  
  
  
Ra Oire (For Eternity)  
  
Before the quest for the Ring begins, the two friends meet up, back at a place where darkness haunts their memories, as well as where their friendship was cemented, never to be moved.   
A short, angsty fic where Aragorn and Legolas remember, wish to forget, and find out many things.   
  
I hope you guys will stick around and not forget about me as I try to write and study at the same time! Thanks! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
*Hops on Horse with Eomer*  
Eomer: We ride south! ROHIRRIM!!!!!!!!!1  
Lina: *waves* seeya later! 


End file.
